


Fourth Story, A different kind of dad

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, I don´t like incest but I like tony fucking peter what can I say, M/M, Secret Relationship, Starker, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Prompt #3: "Tony and Peter being father and son but in a completely different and distorted way because I'm a rotten fanboygirl" or basically Daddy issues but making it Starker.P.S. I will never include minors in my stories because it seems completely out of my mind to do so despite my morals being called into question lol so Peter will not be underage in my starker stories but yes in irondad-spiderson fluffy and innocent fics (i mean stories with no sexual connotations or my rotten mind included hehe.).....¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Fourth Story, A different kind of dad

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> STARKER THEME___NOT FAMILY FRIENDLY(? I MEAN NOT IRONDAD & SPIDERSON RELATED.....or maybe yes, um, well, you´ll see.

I don't know what it's like to have a dad. Yes, it's true, my uncle Ben was like a father figure to me but the truth is that he was never my dad and that’s a fact. When I met Mr Stark when I was almost 15, I understood the concept of a father a little more. He always called me  _“kid ",_  he always kept track of every step of me and I felt his overprotection at every moment; it was overwhelming and frustrating, to be honest. I guess that's being a father, someone who cares for you and is afraid to let you grow up in this cruel world because you're his precious child, his innocent infant.

 

**But I'm not innocent, and I'm not his biological son either.**

 

Mr Stark likes to call me "baby" or "sweetheart", he likes to spoil me with money and material items or  _something else_. When I turned 20, I decided it was time to face up to the challenge regardless of the fear of doing so.  _If Mr Stark wasn't going to adopt me, I'd make him do it._ And I succeeded.

 

The problem?  **He's my dad, but a different kind of dad.** I was supposed to experience fatherly love for the first time and I did, but in a totally different way than any other son.  _"You're making me insane, baby,"_  he whispers in my ear as he sticks to my hips.  _"Since you've behaved badly, it's time for you to be punished, sweetheart,"_  he warns me before I start sobbing. The next day my skin is still red from the punishment, my hips hurt and my eyes reflect the tiredness of the sleepless hours.

 

You see, my daddy is arrogant, what he wants he gets, he's hard to deal with but he's honest when you know how to please him. Who would have thought? I don't have a normal father-son relationship but I, Peter Parker, was never a normal kid in the first place and so I'm fine with it.

 

**I love my daddy and he adores his golden little boy.**

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

****

**Author's Note:**

> I do not get the American English, I apologize if I mix the British with my native language and the pathetic attempt to write as the adorable Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man of Queens.


End file.
